Slums Not really just home
by ReikoTakara
Summary: There's the North side of town. Then there's the South. Sakura hates the north and it's people greatly. Sasuke hates the south just as much, Can they learn to cope together to get a good grade? Rated for a reason! (May change) SasuSaku, AU


**Hey guys! I want your opinion on this... Should I continue it? Meh I'm having a tough time with it. And school's really not helping. So let me know!**

**I own nothing!**

**~Reiko-chan**

* * *

If you where to describe Sasuke Uchiha in one word most would give you a word that described smart, quiet, or very handsome. Or even one that described all three. If Sakura Haruno gave you one word to describe him, she would break the rules and give you a whole paragraph on how North-siders where stupid and lived off of their parents money. Then again she thought that of all people who lived on the north side of Konoha City. People with sticks up their ass, their noses in the clouds and their hands on wads of cash smoking a cigar. And that was what Sakura hated the most.  
While she had to fight for every penny she earned, Sasuke Uchiha was being catered on by butler. The seventeen year old had worked her ass off to get her grades and somehow try and get a scholarship to KonohaU, while it was just handed to Sasuke and his friends.  
"Sakura!" The pinkette snapped out of her daze and returned her focus to her best friend Tenten. Sakura blinked and shook her head. "I hope you where thinking about that History essay and not how you would kick that damned Uchiha's ass if you had the chance." She stated flatly her deep brown eyes showing annoyance but concern at the same time. Sakura had grown up with Tenten, both knew what it was like to scrounge for food, live without electricity, have no heat in the winter. The Harunos even shared an household with the Nakamuras, and since it was only Tenten and her father, Sakura's dad hadn't really given it much of a thought.  
Sakura chuckled at the thought of kicking His Royal Highness' butt and nodded, "Sorry Ten, it's just looking over and seeing him laid back, so emotionless, with all his stuck up friends an-"  
"I'm going to stop you there because you'll just go on and on and on..." Tenten laughed and smiled clapping her friend on the shoulder. Sakura smiled and nodded just as Neji walked over.  
"Did Sakura drift off again?" Neji chuckled. The Hyuuga was related to a blue blood, but that didn't make him one as far as Sakura was concerned. Neji had also grown up with the girls, but since he had relations going on with Hinata Hyuuga it meant that he lived a little better off than Sakura and Tenten. Sakura didn't mind though, because he still worked like the Southener he was.  
See the North side of the Konohagakure was for the rich folk. People who owned big businesses and where able to live in shiny white masions. They ate off silver platers, and had their nails done every night to make sure they hadn't destroyed their hands with all the schoolwork they did during the day. Which was bullshit to say the least of it.  
That just urked Sakura, who had to work every night to put diner on the table. The South side of Konoha was where the gangs, thugs, and impoverished people lived. Sakura wasn't proud to say that she had her fair share of death or the fact that she had gotten mixed up with the wrong people a couple of times. Since her mother had passed away ten years ago, her life had gotten to the point of the fact that she would kill to keep her father and little brother alive. Tenten and Neji knew that well because they where also apart of the gang that called themselves the Wolves. The three of them had gotten themselves mixed up in it when they found out they could make some money off of it.  
"Sa-ku-ra!" Tenten was now waving her hand in front of the pinkette, and green eyes snapped towards the brunette once again. "Hey why are you so thoughtful today any ways?" Tenten asked as she realized she had Sakura's attention.  
The pinkette leaned back in her chair and shrugged. Her left shoulder hurt still, she had just gotten the Wolves' signature tattoo on the top left of her shoulder. A paw print with metal claws tearing into the flesh. Kiba Inuzuka, another member living in the same hood, had created it five years ago when he first joined not too long after Sakura had joined. Of course the group had been young then and Sakura would have never have thought that they would be into the real deal. "I guess I think to much." She ended up stating before hearing the click of heels march over to their table. Being in a library you would think that the kiss-ass kids would at least attempt to be quiet. But no when Ino Yamanaka walked she wanted you to know.  
"Don't look now but dumb and dumber are coming our way." Neji said glancing at Sakura before returning his ice-violet gaze to Ino. That meant Karin and Ino. Great.  
"Look I wouldn't spend any time with killers, but I need a favour." Ino stated as she came in to hear the last bit of Neji's statement. Sakura turned her cold gaze from the books in front of her to the blonde blue-eyed priss.  
"What do you want Yamanaka?" She stated coldly. The pinkette was leaning back in her chair, her hands in her leather jacket, ripped jeans making her look even more stereotypical. Oh and don't forget the combat boots. Oh... and the small revolver in her jacket pocket. But that was only for protection. Sometimes.  
"The best powder you ca-" Sakura cut the blonde off with her glare. Sakura looked her up and down, taking in her super straight long blonde hair, the strapless purple one piece she wore to the deep velvet green stilettos. Really? Who wore that to High School? A whore in training? Wait Sakura already had an answer for that...  
"No." Sakura stated flatly as she turned to glance at the red-head wearing the most expensive pair of glasses she had ever seen. Karin matched Ino except the colours where reversed and Sakura nearly took her revolver and shot her own brains out.  
"How dare you say no to me!" Ino screeched and Sakura groaned covering her ears. Ino's screeching brought the attention of their History teacher, Iruka, out of his text book. Oh great.. Not even the second day and I'm going to be sent to the principals office... Sakura sighed.  
"I'll say no to you all I want hag, now get out of my face."  
"That's not a proper way to speak to a lady!" Oh great, now her boyfriend is in on this.  
"Then get her and her ugliness away from me Nara, before I shoot her where she won't be able to resurect like all zombies." Sakura glared at Shikamaru. Another North-sider. God why where they all teaming up on her today? Sakura looked over at her two best friends and they both seemed annoyed at the fact that their first period was being interrupted. She then looked back over to the three rich snobs. It seemed as though Karin was trying to hold Ino back while Shikmaru pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Just let it go Ino! They've got guns! Besides that pink haired freak probably goes and snorts all the powder she has in the wash-rooms while she's hiding the fact that she's cutting herself." _Oh yeah... Well if they thought that, then let them..._ Sakura rolled her eyes and yawned looking equally bored as Tenten and Neji.  
"Is there a problem?" Mr. Iruka asked coming over to stand beside the three snobs. Her mind quickly flittered back to first day of freshman year where Iruka had asked all of them to call him by Mr. Iruka instead of his last name. Sakura shrugged.  
"Not that I'm aware of Sir." She stated turning her gaze up to the teacher with a scar across his nose.  
"Haruno, I'm not surprised th-"  
"That there is a scene rising around me, yes I know Sir." Sakura said pinching the bridge of her nose. Okay now everything was just getting on her nerves.  
"I'd like to talk to you out in the hallway Haruno." Iruka said before walking away. Ino snickered and Karin full out laughed. Shikamaru only rolled his eeyes muttering something about troublesome women. Sakura looked over to Tenten and Neji.  
"I can't even have a peaceful school day..." The pinkette growled before standing up, keeping her hands in her pockets. She walked outside of the Library and into the hallway, she looked over at Iruka and sighed. "You wanted to see me sir?"  
"Sakura, I know that the Gang life is hard but if don't want those pinheads bothering you then I suggest that you drop it." Sakura looked at Iruka like he was insane. Did he think she liked running from the cops? Or that she had the Chief on her ass every night about getting the job done? Oh Hell no...  
"Sir I didn't choose it. It choose me." _It's the only way I can protect my dad and lil'bro_. Sakura met Iruka's eyes and the older man sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.  
"Sakura it could get you in serious trouble."  
"I know that, but that's the least of my worries... Look teach, I get the grades and I don't start fights. It's those damned North-"  
"Haruno, I know I grew up on your side of town. But honestly, take a look around. One more step out of line and you could be expelled." What he said was true. Sakura knew the whole deal. About 17 years ago, a Northsider lost it, went completely off the loop, and went on a killing spree of his own people sending them to the gutters. Ended up killing Iruka's family, my idiot of a best friend Naruto's, and a whole lot more including another one of her teachers, Kakashi. She felt for them, since the cops were corrupted and the guy who did it probably paid them all out, and the murderer was never found. But Sakura figured it was the Uchiha's. They always had tension with folks across the tracks. Sakura wouldn't be surprised if it was.  
"Alright Teach, I'll be good. But keep those pricks away from my family got it?" Sakura considered each of her friends family, and if anything happened to them, all Hell would rip loose from it's chains. Sakura would destroy them, and she didn't care if she got expelled.  
"Got it." Iruka smirked ruffled her hair and she walked in first with a smirk on her face.


End file.
